Terms of Endearment
by LadyCizzle
Summary: When Danny gets mad at Steve for calling him Danno yet again Steve has no choice but to let Danny in on a little secret.  Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams pairing.  Slash


**Summary: So if you're not familiar with my writing then I would like to introduce myself. My name is LadyCizzle and I'm a fanfiction nerd. Seriously, every since I discovered it almost four years ago I've been obsessed with it. I've even written a few for other shows. They include Scrubs, Torchwood, and a few more. And just so we're clear most of them contain slash pairings. I know, some people hate slash with a passion but not me; I'm the other way around. I love it. Anyways this is my first Hawaii 5-0 fic. I tried to stay away from it but I found myself unable to and before I knew it this story had been born and typing itself out on my computer along with a few others I need to get out of my mind before I explode. And no, I'm not joking. Well anyways, enough of me and my ramblings I should let you read now.****

* * *

**

Warning: Slash McDanno pairing and no beta so if you find any mistakes just let it go. Don't tell me about missing commas or run on sentences because nine times out of ten I'm not going to care or do anything about it. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned this show it would so not be aired on CBS. More like Cinemax.

* * *

**Terms of Endearment**

* * *

"So Danno I was thinking-" began Steve as they made their way out of the task force building and into the parking lot.

Danny stopped suddenly and turned to glare at the man beside him. "Okay stop, stop right there and lets back this up," he snapped, interrupting Steve. "First of all I know that's a lie because you never think. Not about police procedure or consequences or even about the clothes you should wear the next day since you obviously live to dress like a beach bum during work hours. And secondly how many times have I told you to not call me Danno. I hate it," he grumbled.

"You let Gracie call you that," Steve pointed out.

"Yes," countered Danny, hands moving wildly. "Because she's my daughter and she's entitled to call me something cute and adorable that only her and I get. It not only gives her happy memories of us together but it makes our bond stronger."

"Okay but you told me you liked it."

"No, no I didn't. In fact I can recount all the times where I told you that I hated when you called me Danno and if compared to the times I actually gave you permission to say it the answer would be a billion 'please don't call me that' compared to zero 'Please, call me Danno', " Danny replied with an aggravated scoff.

Steve shook his head in retaliation. "No that's not true because once I remember telling you that's I meant it as a term of endearment and you said that you liked it and I could call you that all the time."

"I was being sarcastic you imbecile and yes, even using a little reverse psychology in hopes that you would get bored using the name and stop completely. I should have known that you would take the comment to heart and further use it to irritate me to no end because you do such a good job at that."

"Well what about after the false tsunami and the whole money situation," he whispered even though they were completely alone in the parking lot. "You told me to say it."

"Hey," shrieked Danny as he jabbed a finger into Steve's chest. "You can't use that against McGarrett. I thought we were going to jail and you can't fault me for giving you one last happy moment."

Steve didn't do anything but sigh and shrug. "I still don't see what the big deal is. I let you do the same to me," he stated.

"Please do not tell me that you think getting called Rambo, Aquaman, or incompetent Neanderthal jackass are really terms of endearments from me because let me tell you they're not. They, my Army friend, are insults. Rude, obnoxious, sarcastic yet witty insults from me because nine times out of ten you have me in a situation where I'm about to be shot at," replied Danny, practically hissing by the end of his comment.

"For the last time it's Navy," Steve growled and glared down at the short man in front of him. "I was in the Navy but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then by all means explain it to me then."

"I let you call me Steven."

A look of confusion covered his face as he thought about all the times he had called Steve Steven which had been quite a lot. But he still didn't understand the big deal behind it all. "That's...that's it," he finally replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "You let me call you Steven. Of course you let me call you Steven, why would you not let me call you by your name," he asked. "That's the name your parents gave you. The name written on your birth certificate and all other forms of government documentation including your drivers license with that horrendous photo. That's what you consider my sweet adorable nickname for you."

Steve eyes left Danny's and shifted down to his feet. "It's just...that," he began. "As far back as I can remember I never let anyone call me...no one was allowed to call me Steven except my mom."

Biting his bottom lip slightly, he let out a sigh as the final gear shifted into place. "Oh."

"Yeah," Steve mumbled, looking up again. "She would call me that all the time whether she was pissed at me, or angry, or even proud she would call me Steven. And at night, when it was time for bed she would come into my room and say 'I love you Steven, I always will' and I knew she meant it. After she died I made sure not to let anyone call, actually punched a guy in the face when he did and never even apologized."

"Ouch," he smirked. "But if you hate it so much then why do you let me call you Steven."

"I don't know," shrugged Steve again. "I guess I kinda like it when you say it. It makes me feel closer to you and it doesn't hurt that you remind me so much of my mom. I mean the way you look out for me, making sure I stay out of trouble and calling me on my bullshit when I need to hear it." Reaching down, he grabbed Danny's hand and intertwined their fingers before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. "Loving me unconditionally not matter what insane shit I drag you into you," he grinned happily.

The grin was contagious and Danny quickly felt himself grinning as well. "Well you do have a lot of faults and a knack for getting into trouble my friend, I'll give you that."

"And you love for it."

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Danny rolled eyes but continued smiling. "Fine," he sighed playfully. "You can call me Danno if you really want to and no, this time I'm not being a sarcastic jackass. I'm being serious."

Steve leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Danny's lips. "Thanks Danny," he smiled, pulling away.

"You're welcome."

"And like I was saying before you started your nag fest I was thinking dinner and a movie tonight."

"Sure Steven that's sounds wonderful."

Hands still intertwined, they made their way to Danny's silver Camero and made their way to their respective sides. Steve driving while Danny sat in the passenger seat. Before Steve unlocked the doors he looked over at Danny and smirked smugly. "You know, I knew I would wear you down eventually. It was only a matter of time."

Unsure of whether or not he'd just been played, Danny simply glared as he opened his door. "I take it all back. I hate you. I hate you a lot."

"Love ya too Danno," chuckled Steve as he slid inside.

* * *

So there goes my first Hawaii Five-O fic. Hope you readers liked it and if you did drop me a review if you want. Also hope I got Danny's character right because that's really hard to do. Probably won't be the last story I post for this show so until then,

Keep it real smooth,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
